What could go wrong?
by deathofpreps
Summary: When Dick, Gar, and victor suddenly get called to the office what will they find there? BBxRae, CyxBee, RxS
1. Default Chapter

Help for this story.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything not even me it is sad. I do not own the characters and I am sure the names have been taken. I feel all alone any ways.

Garfield Logan- for all you people who are dumb enough not to know beastboy age 15

Raven Roth- look at the first name age 14 (skipped a grade)

Kori Anders- Starfire age 15

Richard Grayson- robin age 15 ½

Victor Stone- Cyborg age 16

Belinda Browning- bumblebee age 16

Baby Felina- Kitten age 15

Lucy Hex- Jinx age 15 ½

Terra Macov- terra age 15 ½

Mr. Wilson-Slade age who cares

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Good morning students," blared an annoying voice from the P.A. "Do you know what today is? That's right the first day of the new semester. I would like all of you to report to your homerooms please and there you will be given your schedules. Thank you. Now will you all stand to recite the pledge…" the voice droned on for a while, But, for most of the students they did not pay attention until the last announcement. "Garfield Logan will you please report to the principals office along with Richard and Victor." They all groaned.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Garfield Logan was tan skinned and brown hair, which most recently was highlighted with green. He had piercing green eyes and was a total heartthrob (I shudder at having to use prep language let me take a minute to collect myself ok done) and had a very attractive girl friend named terra Macov. Terra had blue eyes and blonde hair and in general was a huge prep. He was also head of the baseball team.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard Grayson was Gars friend (see above). They had been best friends for a long time. He had jet-black hair that hanged loose around his face (love that style of hair), which accented his chocolate colored eyes that made any girl swoon over him. He had a girlfriend too that looked similar to terra but was named baby felina (haha get it baby cat feline…………. Nobody's laughing I feel lost and stupid) she was a huge prep too. He was also Capitan of the school karate team.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Victor Stone was their friend too. He was a tall well-built African American guy. He was also very popular too. He had a girlfriend named Lucy Hex. She was blonde with pink streaks and pale skin. She was terra and baby's friend. Victor is also captain of the wrestling team and quarterback for the football team.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Back to the story) Either they were being called down to the office because gar just pulled another genius prank or they were getting scholarships. The last one most likely not seeing as they were in their sophomore year.

"Damn why did we have to get out of class. " Gar asked aloud. "I mean the new teacher is totally hot and I can listen to her voice all day." "Yah," Victor joined in, " I mean it's not like there is a reason for calling us down. We didn't do anything. Gar did you pull a prank?" The boy shook his head. "Then there is only one conclusion," Richard spoke up." They all looked up at him and sighed dreamily before yelling out "new students." They all began to talk fast each of them hoping that they would be girl students; It was no secret that the principal at Jump City High, Mr. Wilson, favored them especially his office assistant during free period Richard. They were always called on to show new kids around the school. That's how they all met their current girlfriends. Actually, the girls wouldn't leave them alone until they went out with them. That eventually made them very popular. The boys neared the door.

"Go Vic you open it up," his two friends said to him. "Ok here it goes. " He opened the door and inside stood the three most beautiful girls that the guys had ever lain eyes on before. They were………………..

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What should happen?

a.They play cool

b.They try to get there attention

c.You tell me I suck at writing and give up because there is no hope for me to continue this story

d.Give me ideas cause you think it is ok

Thanks for reading please recview


	2. boy meets girl

Hey, chapter two is up. Thanks to me going into insanity mode. I do that whenever I write. I don't own the teen titans and if I did, I would throw kitten jinx and terra down the drain.

Normal

Flashbacks 

_thinking_

…Beautiful. There were three girls in all. One was a short girl with black hair that had purple highlights. She was very pale and from the looks of it very dark.

The second one was a redhead and she was very tall. She had slight orange skin and had a happy face.

The third girl had two pigtail buns and was African American. She was medium height and from the looks of it loves yellow and black.

The principal spoke up. "Boys I would like for you to show these girls around. Garfield Logan I wish you to show around Ms. Raven." He pointed to the short girl with the pale skin. "Victor Stone please assist Ms. Belinda." He then pointed to the African American girl with the two pigtailed buns. "And for you my dear Richard Grayson I would be most delighted if you would show Ms. Kori around the school. You may have the rest of the day off. Thank you." He shoved them all out of the door.

They looked at one another for a few moments before the boys spoke up. Richard spoke first. " I think we should all be on our way. Kori please follow me." Then chorused a series of follow me this way from victor and Garfield. With that, they were off.

**Victor and Belinda:**

Victor kept sneaking glances at the beauty beside them. This aroused suspicion in Belinda and caused her to ask, " Is there something wrong. Oh my gosh there is something in your hair." This snapped victor out of his phase as her began to scramble to look in a mirror. He finally ended his search after two minutes when he discovered Belinda practically on the floor laughing.

She was clutching her sides trying to breathe. "Haha. You fell for the oldest trick in the book!" He gathered his senses before saying," You mean my hair is ok? Phew! I thought it was out of place." Belinda looked at him funny. "Ummm…. You know you don't have any hair right." He sweat dropped. (Got to love the sweat drop) "Hey is it alright if I call you bee?" he asked. "I mean you kinda dress like a bee no offense." She smiled slightly. " None taken. I usually get that a lot and ya sure you can call me bee if I can call you Vic." He paused outside of the art room. "Ya that's cool. Booyah here we are." (Couldn't resist the Booyah) They turned and entered.

**Robin and Kori: **

"_Whoa she is so hot. I wonder if she would like me. No you dolt. Stop you already have a girlfriend. I know but it's not like I actually like baby. I must be going insane if I keep talking to myself." _Kori watched with interest, as Richard seemed to be having a "Battle of the inner thoughts" as raven called it. In reality, the three girls had been best friends since the begging of time and three years ago, they were split up when raven and bee had to move. Today was their first day together since three years ago.

_**Flashback: **_

**_Kori wiped tears away as she watched her best friends leave, Raven had to go to due to an abusive father. She was going to go live with her aunt Azar. Bee had to go to because her dad just recently got a job offer in Montreal. _** **_Now she was all alone. They hugged and Kori whispered as tears streamed down her face. "Bye my dearest friends I hope we shall see each other before long." With that, she turned to go inside. _**

End flashback 

Kori sighed then remembered that she had a person next to her. He seemed to be in a different world so she spoke to him. "Richard is it?" She questioned. "Yes." he replied. "I believe you should be showing me the tour of the school." "Oh I almost forgot. Let us begin." They turned and walked to the gym. His favorite place."

**Last but not least Gar and Raven: **

"Ok this one is good. Why did the chicken cross the road?" "To Beat up the idiot telling jokes about him?" (Car trouble I think) "No to get to the other side." At this Gar burst out laughing while raven merely just raised an eyebrow. For the past hour Gar had been trying to get her to laugh or to smile which apparently she didn't do very often. "OH come on I know you think I' m funny." He wiggled his eyebrows. She pushed him away disgusted. "Yes I think your hilarious." She responded with thick sarcasm, which he didn't seem to catch. "I knew you did." "No actually that was sarcasm you dolt and I think your jokes suck." He drooped his ears then shot up again. "Well heres one I know you're going to like. What did the cannibal do…"? He droned on while raven stopped to bang her head on the wall. "I don't think he will ever give up." She sighed and walked on.

**After school when they regroup: **

"Raven I know you thought that was funny." "No." " I know you did." (Can you guess who they are)? Raven just rolled her eyes and walked towards the group. After putting up with Gars jokes the whole day, she just wanted to get to her dorm. She sighed and then shook in fear as she heard a voice cal out… "Like richy rich ready to go on out date." Richard groaned as they approached. "Richard who is that and why does she call you richy rich?" asked a quizzical Kori. "You don't want to know." He responded as he put on a fake smile as the girls approached.

**What is going to happen? **

**Please review another two reviews and I will update. **


	3. confusion fights, and what will happen n...

Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it. Here is chapter three. I do not own teen titans if I did all the stupid blonde preps would not have existed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Robins P.O.V

" How could I tell them who these girls were? OH right I just go up to them and go: 'these are out bitchy girlfriends who we really don't like but go out with anyway.' Yah right!" He sighed and smiled anyways.

Everybody's P.O.V

The girls sauntered over while flipping their hair back. The new girls visibly shuttered. How could the boys like these girls?

Each one went up to their "boyfriends." The one with pink hair went up to victor. "Oh viccy-poo how are you today?" He was about to say something when she interrupted him. " That's great that you're doing okay! Now be by to pick me up at my house at 7 o'clock. Baby, Terra, and me are going to the mall so you can have the honor of holding my bag then maybe we can go to the mechanics store. Wait no I have to get my nails done sorry we don't have time." Victor just stood there confused. She was always demanding but now he had just noticed it. He stood there embarrassed at his so-called girlfriends actions.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The girl with blue eyes and an evil cat like grin went up to "richy-rich." "Oh richy-poo you're so lucky to have such a girlfriend like me. I am soooo pretty and soooo popular…" she continued until she saw a girl (guess who) standing near her richy. She turned coolly towards the girl. "Who the hell are you?" Richard sighed this was going to be a long afternoon of Baby trying to prove she was better than Kori.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The anorexic girl with blue eyes flat chest and blonde hair sauntered up to Gar. Raven was pondering the word sauntered since this girl had absolutely no hips at all. She stumbled twice then started talking to Gar. "My little Garfield, how are you today?" Raven's eye twitched. She had a squeaky little voice that could make anyone cringe. Raven saw when terra said Garfield, Gar looked her way as if expecting to she her burst out laughing. She just looked at him sympathetically. Terra could see that her little Garfield was not paying any attention to her, but to the little creepy Goth not far away from him. Gar cleared his throat and spoke. "Ummm… terra," he looked a little uncomfortable raven noted, "this is one of the new students raven. Raven this is my girlfriend terra." He hesitated on girlfriend but nonetheless after he had said that terra had a thirty-watt smile on. "Raven" she said with venom. "Terra" Raven matched her tone. Raven looked at her t-shirt and read "Traitor?" "You're a witch." Raven raised an eyebrow then went to try to get Kori from killing Baby.

Terra traced a finger down his chest and said, "You know I love you gar." He swallowed and said "terra we have to talk…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What is he going to say?

Sneak peak…

"How could you?"

Finish the quote:

"Your earthly traditions confuse me robin what is this (fill in) of which you speak of?"

bonus: what episode is this from?

Please review I will honor you greatly.

deathofpreps


	4. its all about grades

I do not own teen titans cause if I did I would be the happiest girl alive. But for now damn I need my zinthos.   
WITH BABY AND KORI 

"Why are you screaming at me? Did I do something wrong?" Kori looked scared. She had tried to make a good first impression, but this girl they call 'baby' (weird name) had just started screaming at her saying, "who the hell are you?"

"Why do you think I am screaming? Huh? Your violating one of the school rules held up by my friends and I!" Baby seamed to be leaking the steam as Kori observed. "Which rule would that be? Oh miss high and mighty?" came an emotionless voice behind baby. She turned around to see that Goth girl behind her. Baby, obviously not knowing the Goth girl "Raven" was being sarcastic, smiled at the high and mighty comment. "Well at least some one knows their place around here. I am the high and mightiest girl in this school and can get any boy I want but Richie was so lucky I chose him and…" Raven interrupted, "And we give a care why? You blonde bimbos (no offense to anyone blonde I am one too sort of) think way to much of yourselves." Baby stuck her tongue out at her. Raven raised her eyebrow. "Very mature. Next thing you know you'll be scratching under your armpits and begging for bananas." Baby strolled right in front of her and put her hands on her hips. "I thought you knew your place little birdie." "Well miss priss ever heard something called sarcasm. Oh silly me I forgot idiots don't know anything. My mistake." "I am not an idiot I actually passed a class last year." "You know lunch isn't a class right?" " I know that's not what I passed" "cheerleading is after school it doesn't count as a class" "Oh. Well I will pass a class this year. And you probably feeling insecure because I'm in a higher grade than all of you and probably get better grades!" Kori stepped in. "Umm… you are in a higher grade than Belinda and I but raven is in the same grade as you are." Baby turned around to taunt raven again. "You're such a loser hanging our with people younger than you. Hahahahahahaha." Kori spoke again. "Raven is actually younger than Belinda and myself." "What then how is she in my grade! Or did you guys get held back. You are idiots I've never been held back." Kori silently laughed. "I did not get held back nor did Belinda. Raven skipped 1st grade and 10th grade so now she is in 11th. I am not stupid I am straight A's in three honors classes. Belinda is A's and B's in all honors classes." Baby looked at raven then back to Kori. "What's 'ravens' grades?" Kori pulled out her friends report. "Let us see here. Oh

**Calculus honors 100. 5 **

**P.E 100**

**World history honors 103.5**

**Science honors 102.6**

**Latin 107**

**English honors 123**

Library assistant PASS 

That is her grades." Everyone except Kori and Belinda looked astonished. Baby looked at her and ran crying seemingly embarrassed. Gar who just came looked amazed. Everybody else just stared wide-eyed. At last they began to come around. Terra was first. She looked at Gar and slapped him then ran off crying. Raven rushed over trying not to look concerned waved her hand in front of his face. "Umm… earth to Gar. You there?" He blinked his eyes then winced from the slap mark. "Ow! Yah I'm fine." "Why did she slap you?" "Oh um."

A few minutes ago in gars p.o.v

"Terra we need to talk." Said Gar. "With our bodies or mouths beast man?" _voices you blonde bimbo. Ewwww I am not a man whore. Ewwww. Plush now that ravens here I would only imagine doing that with her._ "With our voices nothing else. Look terra I think we should see other people I don't see you attractive any more just a bitchy slut." Terra looked at him. "Its that Goth whore isn't it. You like her over beautiful and popular me. What did that witch do cast a spell over you? She's so ugly only that would make a hunk like you like her. Tell me Gar. I know you where only joking. You don't really want to break up with me do you? I can give you everything she can't." _well for one thing you wear too much make up. You probably try and stuff your bras if you even need or have them. You look like you haven't eaten in days and she did cast a spell over me "love". Raven is way better looking then you. _He looked over at her while she had her arms crossed over her chest. He listened on to the conversation that was taking place. "Umm… you are in a higher grade than Belinda and I but raven is in the same grade as you are." _Damn she's probably older than me that sucks oh well I still like her. _Baby turned around to taunt raven again. "You're such a loser hanging our with people younger than you. Hahahahahahaha." Kori spoke again. "Raven is actually younger than Belinda and myself." _Yes that means she is defiantly younger than me yes! She is so beautiful. Her chest is defiantly not flat. He has a perfect body not to fat filled but not a terra one. I love her hair the way it shines. She's shorter than me. And she probably doesn't like me the way I like her that sucks. Oh well im going to go over there. _With that he went over completely forgetting about terra.

Present

"She was just having mood swings." Replied Gar with a shrug. "Oh", said raven as she started to walk away. "Wait," yelled gar. She turned around. "What is it?" "Do you want to get a drink at Starbucks this afternoon?" Inside raven was jumping up and down doing back flips and acting like a cheerleader. She looked passive and with a shrug of her shoulders and a smile tugging at the corner of her lips she replied "sure". Unbeknownst to them terra was watching near by. She jumped out of her hiding place behind the trashcan, which she now smelled of and yelled, "Oh Gar! How could you?" She then leaned down to raven's height trying to show her _cleavage_ to gar at the same time and said; "Bad things are going to happen to you by messing with me. So don't go home crying to mommy and daddy m'k?" Raven looked at her pulled the hood of her sweater over her head knocked the wind out of her and spoke in an eerily clam angered voice. "Don't you ever speak about my family like that! Say anything about them again and you will have more than just the wind knocked out of you." With that she strolled off and yelled over her shoulder. "Never mind gar I've got studying to do tonight." Gar looked depressed and started to walk away. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over hoping it to be raven until he smelled a gross smell behind him. He looked over at terra who had cut some of her shirt off and skirt so now it was a belly shirt and mini mini skirt. "Hey Gar!" She squeaked out. He guessed she was trying to be sexy but now she just looked like a slut want to be. She continued. "I'll go get a drink with you because I am your girlfriend I am soooo sorry that sl…. Goth girl rejected you wanna let me make it feel better." Meanwhile she was trying to put her hand down his pants. "He stared wide eyed pushed her away and spoke. "You are not my girlfriend. Raven is not a slut you are. No I will not go with you to the café because I do not want to spend time with you. And would you stop trying to seduce me or sexually harass me which ever one you are trying to do." With that he walked away leaving terra there standing.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

okay for the next question. 

What eppie and fill in the blank and who said it.

"maybe it wouldn't hurt to apologize to it? I am sorry?"

Please review


End file.
